


Tea and Sympathy

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [27]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Community: femslash100, Dating, F/F, Flirting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a date, by the way,” Trish says, wrapping her hands around her cup of English breakfast tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Claire/Trish - Tea and Sympathy](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5976396#t5976396).

“This is a date, by the way,” Trish says, wrapping her hands around her cup of English breakfast tea. She says it casually, flippantly—the voice of a woman brimming with the sort of confidence Claire always wished she had.

But Claire has a different sort of confidence, and she’s not afraid to show it. “Oh, is it? You know, I wouldn’t be so certain. I take a _lot_ of people to this particular coffee shop, Blondie.” She leans back in her chair, biting the inside of her cheek. She won’t give Trish the satisfaction of looking her in the eye, so she keeps her eyes trained on Trish’s hands on her cup. She has short, neat, pink-polished nails.

_Short nails_ , Claire thinks, approving. _I’ll keep that one filed away_.

“Well, you _are_ allowed to go on dates,” Trish says, just as breezy. Then, in a move that’s so bold Claire almost _laughs_ , Trish slides her foot beneath the table and up into the vee of Claire’s legs—not touching or pressing, just _there_ , a reminder of her intentions. “But I’m sure not all of your dates involve commiserating about certain mutual friends.”

Claire shrugs, and finally looks up, meeting Trish’s gaze. Her eyes are hooded and seeking, and _god_ , she looks good, all soft and pretty in the afternoon light. “I think I prefer _our_ types of dates,” Claire manages, still way too aware of Trish’s foot on her chair.

“Me too,” Trish says cheerfully, winking over her tea.


End file.
